My Name Upon Your Lips
by Lolz Smileyface
Summary: Levi is not a normal kid, he'd been born different. He'd born to do great things, born to do great things. Born to be a hero.
1. Chapter 1: Alpha and Omega

Eclipsed Day

Solar night

My judgment is a beacon light

For those evil who oppose God's might

Take heed

Blinding light

Chapter 1: Alpha and Omega

Barren land scape for miles ahead, far into the unknown. Dark clouds hung over head; it was super natural how fast they were drifting toward me. Death was everywhere around me, scaring me to stillness. A single perfect red apple lies harmlessly at my feet. It was all horrible, death was everywhere, and something was crawling under my skin. Crawling, waiting for the moment I give in to temptation and deception. Seeing all this, I didn't want to give in…because all this was caused from all of that. Face turned up to the sky, hoping for light…praying for salvation. The clouds began to recede to reveal light, no sun just light. Everything was reversing, what was once dead was now living. A garden surrounded me, a perfect garden with a perfect tree. It was deceptive, that tree. So many other trees, but it boasted superiority over it all. I was in the middle of paradise, animals roaming carefree and in many numbers. Abundance of plants, food and water. Who would give up such perfection, such love? Love was all around, the love of the father and the love of the son.

Whispers of "Leviticus" To the right! "Leviticus" to the left! "Leviticus" up! Finally, I looked up to see a blinding sight. Angels, beautiful angels upon every cloud, strength radiated from every one of them. They could not be touched for they, where protected by the strength and might of the all mighty. The every seeing, the god of many, and the god of my life. Awe filled me, ran like liquid blood through my veins. Adrenaline rushed through my ears, rushed through me like a race car. I was speechless, thoughtless, and I felt stupid for it. Suddenly my world was shaken up, the ground split and I was about to be swallowed up. A truly huge angel stepped forward and smiled a truly amazing smile.

Leviticus as all that was said from the angel? Who was Leviticus? I looked down and shook my head. Dread poured over me like rain.

"No, No…No!" That couldn't be it; it couldn't be over…It just couldn't be. The angel was shaking, a laugh erupted passed open lips. It was strong, deep, and melodious. He was laughing at me, seriously laughing at me. "It can't be over; I didn't get a chance…" A hand was raised over a deep set of brown curls; the big angel looked serious for a moment.

"It's just the beginning, your beginning…"

I was floored by the deep meaning behind the words. Beginning? Me, but I've always been. I always existed somewhere, I never ended nor ceased. I began to fall into the abyss below, but not before I got a glimpse of a scarred being from head to toe. I lifted my hand for him, he was beautiful and I didn't want to leave. My eyes opened, a bright fluorescent light hit me. When had I closed my eyes? Smokey green eyes looked upon a face, so familiar and yet a mystery. I reached up to blindly grab at the face.

"Leviticus." Huh, that word again. "I'll call you Leviticus." Me? I'm Leviticus? How about that? A flash of bright light caught the corner of my curious eyes. The angel again, he was smiling like no one's business. He reached for me and put his big hand over my hand. A light blue symbol for Alpha and Omega bled over my palm.

"Beginning and the end, the first and last, the beginning not ready to end. Always watching, never gone, and always near."


	2. Chapter 2: Chased

Chapter 2: Chased

Laughing caught my ears, hands shook my shoulder. I jerked up from my seat and onto the floor. Smokey green eyes graced the face of my best friend, Luiscifer. He was smirking down at me with a superior expression on his handsome face.

"Dude, I was sleeping!"

"Yeah, I know. What about it?"

I scowled and stood, dusting off my dirty behind. He glanced to my left quickly and a cruel smirk spread across his face like wild fire. "Leviticus, Leviticus, Leviticus."

His grey eyes glared into mine. "Don't you know it's time for lunch and I still have something to show you." I backed up at his strange tone and hugged myself. It was suddenly fifty degrees colder in here. "S-show me?"

"Show you." He confirmed my question.

"C-could you show me now?"

"I certainly could, I'm just not sure you would like it too much."

"What does…?" He was in front of me in a puff of darkness.

"Hush, no questions now." A glow caught my eyes. A mark on his arms was glowing a dark purple, it was the mark of a demon. He chuckled low.

"Now you know, always following, always around. Close, Impossibly. Watching you while sleep. Contemplating man slaughter, killing you and your family. I could have, but you have so much potential growing inside you. If I could snub that light, suppress and…destroy it…" Lips drew back in a nasty snarl. "…It could just be the fact you're so delectably innocent, I want to break you down to nothing, but a little boy."

I bit his hand and retched, it was nasty and it didn't get him to let go of my mouth. He oh'd and moved his hand. "You're not taking me under, you won't pull me further." Wind hit my face, patting of my shoes slapping concrete. I was running from him from sin and what I'll do if he gets his claws into me.

"Run, run as fast as you can. I can catch you little gingerbread man." He flashed in front of me, but didn't stop me. He let me run right on through. Was he playing with me like his favorite play thing? He kept chanting '1 two I'm coming for you, 3 four can't lock your door, 5 six better crucifix, 7 eight stay up late, 9 ten you'll never sleep again.'

He was trailing behind me, banging lockers and kicking doors. "Come on Leviticus! Run faster, this isn't fun."

I looked back and groaned; I wasn't fast enough to get away from him. I wasn't strong enough to stave him off. I wasn't enough…enough. Suddenly a pain gripped my arm; I crippled to my knees and skidded half way across the room.

"Oh, what's this? Falling? Your such a damsel in distress." He knelt in front of my fallen body and nudged my shoulder. "You awake buddy?"

My arm shot out and grabbed his, he began to scream a demonic scream and dissolve in front of my face. My green eyes where hollow, it was like looking at a movie. The glob of nothing formed a few feet away from me.

"You! You burned me, scarred my face you weak twit!" He screamed and slammed into the locker grasping his face. He disappeared into the lockers, becoming part of the wall. "You haven't heard the last of me! Ill taint you, I will!"

What…the…crap just happened? I shuddered and was suddenly very aware of the pain. I screamed a blood curling scream; it shook the walls of the school with its power. I blinked through my blindness and could see an angel. Why did he look familiar? Why…? Black met my question. I had passed out from the strain and pain of the thing burning into my palm. What was going on? Why me? The most abnormal, crazy teen ever. The kid who thought Ranch and ketchup was the best thing ever.


End file.
